oresamateacherfandomcom-20200216-history
Yojimbo Club Leader
The Yojimbo Club Leader is the former club president of the Yojimbo Club. Although he was supposedly expelled from Midori Ga Oka Academy, he has made a return as the Recreation Club president. No official name has been given to him. Appearance He is a tall man, with typically combed back hair. His attire the simply the school uniform, unbuttoned at the top. Personality Initially, he was a cruel and sadistic man who did not believe in friendship or trust, and thought that all 'friends' would eventually betray each other in the end. He even did not believe that the Yojimbo Club members, who he spent his schooldays and weekends with were his friends (though none of the other members realized they were friends, either). However, after being defeated by Natsuo, he begins to understand what friendship is, and even becomes quite friendly and helpful to the Public Morals Club during the club inspection, allowing the club to read their notes and timetables. He has an extreme love for fighting, and formerly used the Yojimbo Club as an excuse to do so- with the benefit of money from people who paid him to fight others. He used to use dirty tactics such as ganging up on others and using wooden boards, as well as fighting unfairly in general. He is also much smarter than the rest of his club, being the one to make up the entire capture Mafuyu plan in the first place. According to the other Yojimbo Club members, he is old-fashioned in his choice of gamesOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 20, Page 14. Synopsis Yojimbo Club Arc Hanabusa Miyabi informs him that a new club has started up, similar to the Yojimbo ClubOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 18. Page 3. Miyabi tells him that the Yojimbo Club and the Public Morals Club should sort out the problem, as the school does not allow similar clubs. He asks the council president if he can use any means necessary, and Miyabi tells him to do whatever he wantsOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 18, Page 4. He creates a plan with the rest of the Yojimbo club, and the underlings of the club capture Natsuo, whom they believe to be Mafuyu as Natsuo was found at Mafuyu's deskOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 20, Page 10. The captured Natsuo is tied up in the Yojimbo Club's clubroom. The leader devises that Natsuo is still a decent hostage, despite not being Mafuyu, and tells the rest to 'play' with him, and they begin to fight over various games they can playOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 20, Page 11 - 12. He stops them by saying that they should focus on games that do not require props, too. Natsuo tries to escape to save Hayasaka, and jumps out of the window while still tied up. The leader watches him run away, wondering why he would do something so dangerous, just for a friendOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 20, Page 23. Later, Natsuo calls on the leader to fight him. The leader tells him that all friends betray each other in the end, but Natsuo attempts to prove him wrong by attacking himOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 21, Page 5 - 8. However, before Natsuo can land the blow, the other Yojimbo Club members all attack Natsuo. Natsuo explains that they respect and look up to him. The leader gasps, and decides that he will no longer use dirty tricks, and they begin their true battle. Hayasaka appears and joins the brawl, and they knock out all of the Yojimbo Club members, including the leader. The club is dragged away by Saeki Takaomi and another teacherOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 21, Page 25. Club Inspection Arc Despite supposedly being expelled after the Yojimbo Club is destroyed, he is able to recreate the club under a new name- the Recreation Club. He is approached by Mafuyu and Hayasaka, who ask him about the club report for the school's club inspection. He replies that they didn't write a report the year prior, as it was already stamped 'OK'Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 53, Page 17. Another club member calls out to him, showing him a large stack of paper with detailed times on when each member has attended the Recreation Club. Yui Shinobu asks why 'katsudon' is written down, and the club leader instantly tells the other members to hurry and cover it up. The Public Morals Club are kicked out of the club roomOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 53, Page 19. References Category:Delinquents Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Midorigaoka Academy Students